Disney vs Capcom/Special Conversations
In Disney vs Capcom, if a specific character faces off against another specific character, it will trigger a line of dialogue. Intro Quotes Akuma *To Ryu: You will feel the pain of the Satsui No Hado! *To Amaterasu/Hades/Hercules: It's always fun to kill a god! *To EVE: What is this, mockery!? *To Jack Skellington: You are a disgrace! *To Maleficent/Horned King/Chernabog: You will not surpass me! Aladdin *To Sora: Shall we spar? *To Chun-Li: I'm not too fond of lawmen, er, women. *To Jafar: There's no escape, Jafar! *To Zero: This could be interesting... *To Arthur: How many weapons have you got? *To Veloceraptor: Did Genie bring you here? Albert Wesker *To Chris: It's time to close the book on us. *To Stitch/Sparky: Looks like i've found a new guinea pig. Interesting.... *To Jill: Let's see how good you really are. *To Amaterasu/Hades/Hercules: I am the only god. *To Nemesis: Hmmm... Ariel *To Pochahontas/Mulan: Oh, are you lost? *To John Silver/Captain Hook/Jack Sparrow/Davy Jones: Do you enjoy the ocean as much as I do? *To Amingo: Well, that's not something you see everyday. *To Sora: Sora! How have you been? Batsu *To Ryu: You look strong, come at me! *To Mickey: Now i've seen everything... *To Stitch/Bolt: Dogs....I hate dogs. *To Any villain: You're finished! *To Hercules: A god? Pfft! *To Haggar: Whoa, steiroids much? Beast *To Sully: Who did this to you, friend? *To Dr. Facilier: I'm not fond of those who transform others. *To Chris: You may want to put those down. *To Haggar: You're the biggest person i've ever seen. Bolt *To Viewtiful Joe: Really? Like, really? *To Batsu: I'll show you what a dog can do. *To Stitch: What breed are you? *To Any villain: You're going down! *To Mr. Incredible: Looks like you've met your match! *To Felicia: Control yourself Bolt... Buzz Lightyear *To Stitch/Sparky: Halt, alien! *To Captain Commando: Let's see who has the better toys, shall we? *To Any villain: Star Command is here to stop you! *To Hayato/June: You'd make a fine recruit. *To Phoenix Wright: A civilian? What are you doing here? Captain Commando *To Hayato/June: I'll show you a true galactic hero! *To Megaman: There's something about you I just don't like... (Referencing how Megaman stole his thunder as Capcom's mascot) *To John Silver: Space pirates! *To Buzz Lightyear: My tech's the best in the Galaxy! Captain Hook *To Jack Sparrow/Davy Jones: Your treasure is mine! *To Tron Bonne: A little girl like you shouldn't be in a place like this! *To John Silver: No fair! Why does he get a hand? *To Deadpool: Stop hopping around like an idiot! *To Scrooge McDuck: Ah, you seem rich. Chip & Dale *To any Villain: We're stopping you! (Chip) *To Flik: That's a big bug! (Dale) *To Agent P: A fighting duck? No, a beaver! What is it?! (Dale) *To Nemesis: Aah! (Both) Chris Redfield *To Wesker: I found Wesker. I'm bringing him in. *To Jill: I gotta go. Something's come up. *To Nemesis/Amingo/Veloceraptor/Davy Jones: Found a new B.O.W. I'm taking it down. *To Stitch/Sparky: I got a, um, dangerous...dog...thing. Chun-Li *To Ryu: You never stop fighting, do you? *To M. Bison: Bison! You're going down! *To any villain: That's enough! Surrender now! *To Robin Hood: As much as I appreciate you, you're an outlaw. Dante *To any female except Amaterasu: How come I never meet any nice girls? *To Trish: Don't expect me to go easy on ya! *To Virgil: What a touching reunion, right brother? *To Bolt/Stitch/Sparky: How come noone uses a leash anymore? *To Horned King/Maleficent/Akuma: I'm not gonna pull my punches! Darth Vader *To Hayato: You remind me of my son. *To Buzz Lightyear/Captain Commando: You shall not take me. *To Wesker: I am the true dark lord. *To Demona: I will enjoy slicing you to pieces. Davy Jones *To Ariel: I've learnt my lesson about women of the sea. *To Jack Sparrow: You won't get away this time. *To Tron Bonne: Coward. *To Strider Hiryu: You plan to assassinate me? Deadpool *To any Street Fighter character: Hey, I feakin' LOVE Street Fighter! Autograph your spleen for me? *To Darth Vader: So I'm not the only guest character in this game? *To Mickey: So Disney can be badass after all! *To Beast: Beauty and the BeastIALITY! HA! *To Megaman: So Capcom decided to put you in the game at last! Demona *To Akuma: You have not seen true power. *To Hades: I am more deserving of the underworld throne than you! *To Ryu: You are the pinnacle of human admiration, and so are nothing to me! *To Chernabog: Now I can cross off killing the Devil from my to do list! Dr. Facilier *To Jafar: Let's see who's the better sorcerer, shall we? *To Nemesis: You're uglier than my friends. *To Morrigan: Well, you doing anything later? *To Chip & Dale: Who turned you into chipmunks? Edward Falcon *To Ryu: You look like you're ready for a fight. *To Zero: Nice transformation. *To Mr. Incredible: I think you've seen combat before... Felicia *To Amaterasu/Stitch/Bolt: Come here puppy! *To Frank West: Ready for my close-up! *To Hades: Whoa! Your head's on fire! *To Jack Skellington: You're creeping me out! Flik *To Bolt/Stitch/Sparky: That's a small dog. *To Amingo: You look like something we would harvest! *To Chip & Dale: Finally a mammal I can stand up to! *To Jake Long: I've seen a dragonfly, but this is ridiculous. Frank West *To any female but Amaterasu: Nice! Hold that pose! or Alright, just one more shot! *To Chris/Jill: Hey! You fight zombies, right? Help me out! *To Agent P: This'll make the papers! *To Kim Possible: A real life spy, cool! *To Stitch/Sparky: Aliens! This is good! Hades *To Hercules: I'd say it's time to finish this. *To Demona: Pitiful *To Phoenix Wright: Who are you prevent punishment from happening? *To Amaterasu: What kind of god are you? Haggar *To Stitch: Aren't you adorable? *To Mr. Incredible: Finally! A challenge! *To any villain: I ain't too fond of criminals. *To Frank West: I got no statements for the press. Hayato *To any villain: You're going down! *To Darth Vader: You disgust me. *To Buzz Lightyear: What are you wearing? *To June: I'll try to make this painless for you... Hercules *To Hades: You'll never win, Hades! *To Amaterasu: How fitting that two gods meet in battle! *To Any villain: You will see justice! *To Chernabog: What dark pit did you crawl out of? *To Horned King: Yeesh, and I thought Hades was creepy. Horned King *To Jack Skellington: Why do you rebel, Cauldron Born? *To Hercules: You will not fight another day, hero. *To Wesker: You hope to follow in the footsteps of gods? Feh! *To Sonson III: What is this treachery? Hsien-Ko *To Nemesis: Whoa, your face is scary! *To Maleficent: You look very evil! *To Anakaris: Uh oh. *To Chip & Dale: Oh, you fight as a team too? Jack Skellington *To Nemesis: You're scary even for me! *To Albert Wesker: You make monsters? Interesting... *To Beast/Sully/Anakaris: What are you doing out of town? *To Morrigan: Sorry, I'm taken. Jack Sparrow *To Ruby Heart: Nice clothes, but do you have the skills? *To Davy Jones: Not you again... *To Tron Bonne: You hope to steal my treasure? *To John Silver/Captain Hook/Zack & Wiki: You look like a cabin boy! *To any female except Amaterasu: You shouldn't be out on the battlefield! Jafar *To Aladdin: It's time I finished you! *To Dr. Facilier: You mean to challenge me!? *To Albert Wesker: Hmmm, you posess great power. Jake Long *To Ryu: You've got a black belt in stupid if you think you're gonna beat me! *To Stitch: Hey there little guy.... *To Amaterasu: Now this'll be different! *To Dante: You ain't slaying me! Jill Valentine *To Chris: Target.....acquired *To Wesker: Engage training protocols. *To Stitch/Sparky: Alien target spotted. June *To Hayato: This won't hurt much... *To Stitch: Awww.. *To Sully: You look like a mutant blue Gamof! *To Beast: Are you Gamof's cousin? Kim Possible *To Jill: A mind control bug... *To Any villain: You will be apprehended! *To Chris: You should probably put those down. *To Stitch: Uh oh, not you. *To Spencer: You're coming with me, Spencer! M. Bison *To Chun-Li: Pathetic wench. *To Dr. Facilier: Your sorcery will not help you now. *To Akuma: Yes, show me your power. *To EVE: Impressive technology.... Maleficent *To Horned King: You will go back to the underworld, demon! *To Dante: You have met your match. *To Virgil: I'll eviscerate you, half-breed! *To Chernabog: I will show you. Megaman *To Zero: A new robot master? *To Tron Bonne: I think you've got the wrong guy. *To Roll.EXE: Is that you? *To EVE: Found a rogue 'bot! I'll take care of it! Merida *To Ariel/Mulan/Pochahontas: Good to see another princess on the battlefield. *To Robin Hood: Let's see who's the better shot, shall we? *To Beast: I think i've found a bear! *To Strider Hiryu: I smell an assassin. Mickey Mouse *To Sora: Sora! Long time no see! *To Pete: You're not getting away this time! *To Viewtiful Joe: This looks promising... *To Phoenix Wright: Um, am I being sued? Morrigan Aensland *To Tron Bonne/Stitch/Sparky: Aren't you just the cutest? *To Dante: Hello, you handsome devil. *To Pocahontas: Call upon your spirits, darling. *To Felicia: You're a surprise here, darling. TO BE CONTINUED Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Sub pages